C'est quoi, ça ?
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: One Shot, PoV de James ; Un p'tit OS tout simple, qui me passe par la tête... Et qui vous dit que je suis enfin de retour ! Venez lire Bisoux !


C'est quoi, ça ?!

Je déteste définitivement quand ma Lily est malade. Une semaine que je la voie, pâle, ressortir de la salle de bain en m'assurant que tout va bien. C'est sur que quand on va bien, on recrache notre diner le lendemain matin... Et son petit sourire quand je lui demande d'aller consulter... Non mais c'est vrai, je m'inquiète, moi ! Ah, les femmes !

Comme tous les matins, nous nous quittons devant le Ministère, notre travail. Lui conseiller de rester à la maison pour qu'elle se repose ? Allez donc dire aux Mangemorts que le rouge leur tiendrait mieux au teint, ça serait plus simple ! C'est qu'elle a son caractère ma Tigresse.

Un an bientôt que nous sommes mariés. Ma vie à ses cotés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense toujours à elle, quand je me dépêche de rejoindre Sirius, qui m'attends dans mon bureau. Comme chaque matin depuis que Lily n'est pas en forme au réveil.

Tiens, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui finalement. Bizarre. Je me dirige vers mon bureau, me prenant, au passage, les pieds dans un choux. _Minute, un quoi_ ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là, celui-la ? J'ai jamais eu de _chou_ dans mon bureau ! Quelle idée a encore germée dans la tête de mon sac à puce de meilleur ami ?

Passons. Je m'installe derrière mon bureau, caché par la pile de paperasse que je n'arrive pas à terminer. Commençons par le début. « Attaque au chemin de Traverse... 21 septembre. » Arg... c'était il y a quasiment trois mois ça ! Je vais encore devoir y passer ma journée, c'est le boss qui va être content... Génial ! Je regarde par la fenêtre, fixant les premiers flocons. Lily a toujours aimé la neige.

Je dois avoir un paquet de Chocogrenouilles quelque part. J'ouvre mon tiroir, pour en ressortir des petits chaussons bleus. _Retour en arrière, j'en ressors des chaussons. _D'accord, faut vraiment que j'arrête le café le matin, moi. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser.

Les attaques se font de plus en plus nombreuses. Je ne supporte déjà pas de voir le nombre de morts augmenter, mais quand je sais que sa pourrait être le tour de ma Lily, j'enrage. Dumbledore le sait, vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai empêcher de lui confier telle ou telle mission pour l'Ordre.

Un vrai bordel, ce carton de pièces à convictions. Incroyable. Des clefs, des vêtements, des bijoux, des sacs, des hochets... _Gneuh ? Il n'y a pas de hochets chez les sorciers ...! _Je suis vraiment en manque de sommeil, je crois. Il se passe vraiment des trucs bizarres aujourd'hui.

Heureusement que l'heure de la pause arrive, j'en ai bien besoin. Le temps d'avaler un café, tant pi pour l'overdose, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Sauf qu'avec tout ça, j'ai un peu faim maintenant. Remontant doucement l'escalier, je croise mon chef, oups...

Finalement, une cigogne -je déteste définitivement ces bestioles- me tombe sur la tête. _Mais elle sort d'où celle-la ?! _C'est quoi ces conneries ? Je pose ma tasse, énervé, avant de reprendre un dossier sur le haut de la pile. Tiens, il est récent celui-là, il date de hier.

_Seconde... Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque depuis deux jours ! _Respire calmement, Potter... J'ouvre doucement le dossier. Une feuille. Une simple feuille. Une radio. Non... Une _échographie_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens mon cœur faire un bond, puis manquer un battement... Peut-être même deux, finalement.

Je fixe, émerveillé, ce petit bout même pas né. Comment, à la vue d'une telle image, je reste figé ainsi ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de comprendre ? Ou même d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes ? _Lily Evans Potter_. Un simple nom, en haut, à gauche, et mon monde s'écroule. Magique, juste magique. Ais-je bien compris ?

Je me lève, ne prend pas la peine d'essuyer mes joues, signe de mon émotion... Je ne salue pas Sirius qui se pointe enfin, s'étalant de tout son long au milieu de la pièce, seconde victime de ce fameux chou. J'en aurai ris. Je me précipite vers le bureau de Lily, sans me préoccuper de son supérieur.

Je la serre contre moi, heureux. Elle pleure doucement, comprenant que j'ai -enfin- saisit son message. _J'allais être Papa, ma Lily allait me donner un enfant ! _ Je regarde ma belle dans les yeux, ne croyant pas mon bonheur. Par Merlin, j'aime cette fille !


End file.
